The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical switchgear and, more particularly, to contact arms for use in electrical switchgear and methods of fabricating such contact arms.
Electrical systems, such as power generation, power transmission, power distribution, and power conversion systems, often include switchgear used to control, protect, and/or isolate electrical equipment within the electrical system. Switchgear generally includes a combination of bus bars, electrical cables, circuit breakers, electrical switches, and/or fuses electrically connected in a desired manner to control, protect, and/or isolate the electrical equipment of electrical systems. Circuit breakers generally include contact arms and a trip mechanism electrically coupled in series between the contact arms. Contact arms in circuit breakers are used to provide electrical connections between the circuit breaker and various components of switchgear.
In use, high currents passing through circuit breaker contact arms can cause significant heat generation. Such heat generation, if not controlled, may cause excessive heating of contact arms, which can adversely affect the performance and/or integrity of the contact arm.
Several attempts have been made to improve the heat dissipation performance of circuit breaker contact arms. For example, some known contact arms utilize annular fins disposed on an outer surface of the contact arm to increase the surface area and, consequently, the heat dissipation surface of the contact arm. Despite these attempted solutions, a continuing need exists for contact arms having improved heat dissipation performance.